Zed maraigh
Information Born on August 13th, 2009 It's Zed's birthday on December 20th. RP birth, January 1st 1430 in the area surrounding Loch Garman 'Last Kown Address;' Country : Ireland County : An Mumhain Town : Port Láirge Level : 1 Zed '''has one Corn field. Marriage; '''Zed '''got engaged to Hayleigh on November 25th 1457. Responsibilities '''Harbour Master; Zed held the job of Harbour Master in Port Láirge, for a number of weeks. Family TBC Role Play Description Zed grew up in a village by the shore; a life of hard graft was all he knew. Like most boys he wanted to fight, to prove his worth to his friends, his enemies but most importantly to his father. 'The Black Oyster' was what he knew as home. It was a crumbling old tavern that his father struggled to keep open with his mother and sister, Mel. It served as a meeting point for the local vagabonds, pirates and general lowlifes. All people whom Zed despised from an early age, the way they treated his mother then, as she grew into a young woman, his sister. When he was fifteen he ran away from his family determined he would not follow the same path, let his life stagnate in such a place. On the road he found life hard, all the comforts were gone and he found himself begging for food and sheltering under trees at night. He had sworn he would never steal, never raise his hand to a woman and that he would always be the best he could be. But, at the age of seventeen that all changed. He hadn’t eaten for several days and was getting desperate when he saw the highwayman rob the carriage. He followed him after, reasoning with himself that stealing from a highwayman was not really stealing, it was something better. He waited till night, and then moved in. He took the man’s money and food and just as he turned to leave the man woke. Without thinking he drew the sword which lay at his foot and plunged it into the highwayman’s chest, ending his life in an instant. Unable to deal with the shame of what he had done he contemplated many remedies. Finding the man's family, taking his own life and many others too. Instead he chose to swear on his own life that he would abide by the codes of the old knights, the ones his father had told him stories of. He buried the memory in a dark recess of his mind. And with a hot iron he burnt into the flesh on his breast... 'Never forget' Duels IDA; Zed fights in the Irish Dueling Association Currently Zed's record stands at 2-2 Zed fights in the Lightweight Category and is currently the number 1 contendor for the Port Láirge Belt Fights; 1457 Aug 23 - v Geena - defeat 10-18 1457 Aug 26 - v Tantalus- defeat 7-14 1457 Nov 24 - v Diaga_mealla - victory 8-6 1457 Nov 26 - v Cril - victory 12-10 Places Visited Ireland; An Mumhain; Port Láirge Laighean; Loch Garman Timeline 1457 Nov - Gets engaged to Hayleigh Category:People